wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Makbet/Akt V
|adnotacje= Scena pierwsza - Scena druga - Scena trzecia - Scena czwarta - Scena piąta - Scena szósta - Scena siódma }} Scena pierwsza :Dunzynan. Komnata w zamku. Lekarz i Jedna z dam pałacowych. LEKARZ :Jużem z panią czuwał przez dwie noce :i przekonać się o prawdzie jej twierdzenia nie mogę. :Dawnoż się to zdarzyło po raz ostatni? DAMA :Zaraz po wyjściu jego królewskiej mości w pole. :Widziałam na własne oczy, jak wstała z łóżka, :zarzuciła na siebie nocny ubiór, otworzyła szkatułę, :wyjęła papier, złożyła go, napisała coś na wierzchu, :przeczytała potem i zapieczętowawszy położyła się znowu: :wszystko to we śnie jak najgłębszym. LEKARZ :Dziwne zboczenie natury! :Zostawać pod dobroczynnym wpływem snu :i pełnić zarazem funkcję czuwającego. :Ale pominąwszy jej przechadzkę i inne czynne manifestacje, :nie słyszałażeś, pani, aby w tym sennym stanie co mówiła? DAMA :I owszem, takie rzeczy, których za nic nie powtórzę. LEKARZ :Mnie możesz, pani; potrzeba nawet, abyś to uczyniła. DAMA :Nie powtórzę nikomu w świecie; :nie mam bowiem świadka, który by to potwierdził. :Lady Makbet wchodzi ze świecą w ręku. :Patrz pan, oto idzie! :Tym samym trybem jak zawsze i najzupełniej uśpiona. :Uważaj tylko, stój cicho. LEKARZ :Skąd ona wzięła tę świecę? DAMA :Stała przy jej łóżku. :Ciągle musi mieć światło przy sobie. :Taki wydała rozkaz. LEKARZ :Widzisz, pani - oczy ma otwarte. DAMA :Tak, ale ma zawartą ich władzę. LEKARZ :Cóż to ona robi? Patrz, pani, jak sobie ręce obciera. DAMA :To jej ruch zwyczajny; zdaje się jej, :że tym sposobem umywa sobie ręce; widziałam ją to :robiącą, bywało, przez cały kwadrans. LADY MAKBET :Jeszcze jedna plama. LEKARZ :Cicho, zaczyna mówić; :muszę sobie zapisać wszystko, :co usłyszę, abym mógł lepiej spamiętać. LADY MAKBET :Precz, przeklęta plamo! precz! mówię. :Raz dwa - czas działać. - :Piekło ciemne. - Wstydź się, mężu, wstydź się! :Żołnierzem jesteś, a tchórzysz? :Cóż stąd, chociażby się wydało? :Nikt nas przecie nie pociągnie do tłumaczenia. - :Jednakże kto by się był spodziewał tyle krwi w tym starcu! LEKARZ :Słyszysz, pani? LADY MAKBET :Tan Fajf miał żonę; gdzież ona jest? :Cóż to? Czyliż te ręce nigdy obmyć się nie dadzą? :Dość tego, mężu, dość tego! :Wszystko popsujesz tym obłąkanym wzrokiem. LEKARZ :Nieszczęsna, wiadome jej są rzeczy, których nie powinna wiedzieć. DAMA :Powiedziała, czego nie powinna była mówić; to rzecz pewna. :Bóg raczy wiedzieć, co jest jej wiadome! LADY MAKBET :Ciągle ten zapach krwi! :Wszystkie wonie Arabii nie odejmą tego zapachu z tej małej ręki. :Och! och! och! LEKARZ :Co to było za westchnienie! :Ciężkież musi być brzemię na sercu. DAMA :Nie chciałabym mieć jej serca w moim łonie za wszystkie zaszczyty tego świata. LEKARZ :W rzeczy samej. DAMA :Nie daj mi Panie, tego dożyć! LEKARZ :Choroba tego rodzaju leży za obrębem mojej umiejętności. :Znałem jednakże ludzi, co śpiąc chodzili, a mimo tego skonali bogobojnie na łożu. LADY MAKBET :Umyj ręce, weź szlafrok; nie wyglądaj tak blado. :Powtarzam ci. :Banko pogrzebany, nie powstanie więcej. LEKARZ :Czy tak? LADY MAKBET :Do łóżka! do łóżka! kołatają do bramy. :Pójdź, pójdź! pójdź! daj rękę! :Co się stało, odstać się nie może. :Do łóżka! do łóżka! do łóżka! :Wychodzi. '' '''LEKARZ' :Teraz się idzie położyć? DAMA :Nie inaczej. LEKARZ :Zły to stan. Czyny przeciwne naturze :Rodzą przeciwny naturze niepokój; :Skrycie dręczone sumienie powierza :Nieraz poduszce tajemnice duszy. :Jej potrzebniejszy ksiądz niż lekarz, Boże :Przebacz nam grzesznym! Nie odstąp jej, pani; :Miej ją na oku i pochowaj wszystko, :Czym by się mogła uszkodzić. Dobranoc. :To, co widziałem, i to, co słyszałem, :Wprawiło umysł mój i zmysły moje :W niewysłowione odurzenie. Myślę, :Lecz nie śmiem mówić. DAMA :Dobranoc ci, panie. :Wychodzą. Scena druga :W okolicy dunzynańskiego zamku. :Menteith, Caithness, Angus, Lennox i żołnierze z muzyką i chorągwiami. MENTEITH :Angielskie wojska nadciągają. Malkolm, :Wuj jego Siward i dzielny nasz Makduf :Są na ich czele. Zemsta wre w ich piersiach, :I nie dziw: bowiem to, co oni znieśli, :Trupa by mogło wściekłością zapalić. ANGUS :Pod lasem Birnam zejdziemy się z nimi: :Tamtędy idzie ich droga. CAITHNESS :Nie wiecież, :Czy jest Donalbein z bratem? LENNOX :Że go nie ma, :Mogę zapewnić: mam spis wszystkich osób :Przy nim będących. Jest tam syn Siwarda :I siła młodzi gołobrodej, która :Pierwszy raz teraz ma dać walną próbę :Swojego męstwa. MENTEITH :Cóż porabia tyran? CAITHNESS :Obwarowywa dunzynański zamek; :Niektórzy mówią, że oszalał; inni, :Mniejszą żywiący ku niemu nienawiść, :Zwą to rycerskim zapałem. Z tym wszystkim :Pewną jest rzeczą, że chorej swej sprawy :Nie może oprzeć na karbach porządku. ANGUS :Czuje on teraz u rąk ciężar swoich :Kryjomych mordów; ustawiczne bunty :Odpłacają mu jego wiarołomstwa. :Ci, co są pod nim, spełniają rozkazy :Z musu jedynie, bynajmniej z miłości. :Teraz on widzi swą dostojność luźnie :Wiszącą na nim, jak suknię olbrzyma :Na nędznym karle. MENTEITH :Nie dziw więc, że zmysły :Zakłopotane mieszać mu się muszą, :Gdy wszystko zgoła, co w nim jest, złorzeczy :Samemu sobie, że jest w nim. CAITHNESS :Nie traćmy :Czasu, panowie. Idźmy dań wierności :Wypłacić temu, komu się należy; :Ramieniem naszym poprzeć siły tego :Lekarza naszej schorowanej ziemi, :Z nim działać i z nim przelać za jej sprawę :Wszystką krew naszą. LENNOX :Lub taką jej ilość, :Jaka wystarczy do nadania wzrostu :Królewskiej róży i zalania ostu. :Ruszajmy tedy ku Birnam! :Wychodzą przy odgłosie muzyki. Scena trzecia :Dunzynan. Jedna z komnat zamkowych. :Wchodzi Makbet, a za nim przyboczny orszak. MAKBET :Już mi języka nie przynoście! niech mię :Wszyscy odstąpią! Dopóki las Birnam :Pod dunzynański nie podstąpi zamek, :Urągam trwodze. Czy ten dzieciuch Malkolm :Nie wyszedł z łona kobiety? Potęgi :Świadome losów ludzkich najwyraźniej :Mi powiedziały: "Nie bój się, Makbecie, :Nikt z ludzi, których rodziła kobieta, :Nie weźmie nigdy przewagi nad tobą." :Precz więc, odstępcy, precz! Łączcie się z tymi :Niewieściuchami Anglii; nie dbam o was. :Duch mój i serce pod wyższą załogą :Nie zwątpi nigdy ani zadrży trwogą. :Jeden ze sług wbiega. :Żeby cię szatan poczernił! Nieszczęsny, :Skąd ci się wzięło to gęsie oblicze? SŁUGA :O panie, zbliża się dziesięć tysięcy. . . MAKBET :Gęsi, hultaju? hę? SŁUGA :Żołnierzy, panie. MAKBET :Idź, potrzyj sobie twarz, pomaluj ćwikłą :Ten blansz tchórzostwa. Co? dziesięć tysięcy :Żołnierzy? Żeby ci język skamieniał! :Blejwas lic twoich jest trwogi doradcą. :Jacy żołnierze? mów! SŁUGA :Angielskie wojsko, :Do usług waszej wielkości. MAKBET :Uciekaj :Sprzed moich oczu! Gdzie Sejton? Sejtonie! :Słabnę na sercu, widząc... Hola! Sejton! :To najście albo dźwignie mnie na zawsze, :Albo powali. Dość już żyłem; wiosna :Życia mojego prędko przeszła, prędko :Żółtym, zwarzonym pokryła się liściem, :A to, co miało być działem starości: :Cześć, posłuszeństwo, miłość, grono wiernych :Sług i przyjaciół - wszystko to nie dla mnie. :Raczej przekleństwo, nienawiść, tym głębsza, :Że cicha, cześć ust, posługi służalców, :Którzy by radzi mię odbiec, lecz nie śmią. :Sejton! :Sejton wchodzi. SEJTON :Co wasza królewska mość każe? MAKBET :Cóż tam nowego? SEJTON :To, co doniesiono, :Sprawdza się, panie. MAKBET :Walczyć będę, póki :Mi nie odrąbią mięsa z wszystkich kości. :Podaj mi zbroję! SEJTON :Jeszcze niepotrzebna. MAKBET :Wdzieję ją. Idź, zbierz co najwięcej koni, :Przebiegnij w okrąg całą okolicę! :Kto bądź da hasło popłochu, niech wisi :Na pierwszym drzewie. Podaj mi hełm, pancerz. :Lekarz wchodzi. :Jak się ma waści pacjentka? LEKARZ :Nie tyle :Chora jest, panie, ile udręczona :Osobliwszymi widzeniami, które :Nie pozwalają jej użyć spoczynku. MAKBET :Wylecz ją z tego! Nie jesteśli zdolnym :Poradzić chorym na duszy? Głęboko :Zakorzeniony smutek wylwać z myśli? :Wygnać zalęgłe w mózgu niepokoje? :I antydotem zapomnienia wyprzeć :Z uciśnionego łona ten tłok, który :Przygniata serce? LEKARZ :W takich razach chory :Musi sam sobie radzić. MAKBET :Rzuć więc w śmietnik :Swoje dryjakwie; nie chcę wiedzieć o nich. :Jest tam kto? Podać mi zbroję, buławę! :Sejtonie, wyślij ludzi. - Patrz, doktorze, :Tanowie przeszli na stronę najeźdźców! :Dalej, Sejtonie, śpiesz się! - O! doktorze. :Gdybyś mógł zbadać wodę mego państwa, :Poznać z niej jego defekt i przywrócić :Jej dawny kolor, zwiastujący zdrowie, :Stałbym się echem, które by rozniosło :Po całym świecie poklask dla twej sztuki. :Sejtonie, śpiesz się! Żeby znaleźć jaki :Senes, jalapę albo rumbarbarum, :Co by stąd wyparł tych Anglików! Pomyśl, :Słyszałeś o ich najściu? LEKARZ :Z mowy waszej :Królewskiej mości doszło o tym nieco :Do mojej wiedzy. MAKBET :Zanieście to za mną. :Drwię z klęsk i śmierci, póki cię, Birnamie, :Przy dunzynańskiej nie zobaczę bramie. :Wychodzą wszyscy prócz Lekarza. LEKARZ :Gdybym się za tę bramę raz wydostał, :Sam diabeł by mnie zawrócić nie sprostał. :Wychodzi. '' Scena czwarta :''Okolica w pobliżu Dunzynanu. Las opodal. '' :''Przy odgłosie trąb wchodzą z wojskiem i chorągwiami Malkolm, stary Siward z Synem, Makduf, Menteith, Caithnes, Angus, Lennox, Rosse i inni. MALKOLM :Wkrótce, spodziewam się, nadejdą czasy, :Że człowiek będzie bezpieczny pod dachem. MENTEITH :Nie wątpim o tym, panie. MALKOLM :Jak się zowie :Ten las? MENTEITH :Las Birnam. MALKOLM :Niech każdy wojownik :Utnie w nim gałąź i przed sobą niesie: :Przez taki fortel ukryjemy naszą :Istotną siłę i sprawim, że szpiegi :W błąd wprowadzeni będą. ŻOŁNIERZ :Tak się stanie. :Żołnierze wychodzą. SIWARD :Nie powzięliśmy innego języka, :Jedno że tyran, zaufany w sobie, :Zamknął Dunzynan i chce oblężenie :Nasze wytrzymać. MALKOLM :W tym ci jest ostatnia :Jego ucieczka, gdziekolwiek się bowiem :Zdarzy sposobność, tak mali, jak wielcy :Powstają przeciw niemu i obecnie :Służą mu tylko najemnicy, obcy :Rodem i sercem. MAKDUF :Schowamy na później :Uwagi nasze i sądy, a teraz :Mężnie i czynnie weźmy się do dzieła. SIWARD :Zbliża się chwila mająca nam wskazać, :Co mamy nazwać naszym lub wymazać :Z ksiąg należności. Rozbiór nie zwycięża, :Rękojmia skutku jest w sile oręża, :Dalej więc, naprzód! :Wychodzą przy odgłosie muzyki. Scena piąta :Dunzynan. Wewnątrz zamku. '' :''Makbet, Sejton i żołnierze wchodzą z muzyką i chorągwiami. '' '''MAKBET' :Zatknijcie sztandar na wałach. Wciąż słychać :Ten przeraźliwy okrzyk: Idą! idą! :Warowny zamek nasz szydzi z ich groźby. :Niech go obiegną, niechaj leżą pod nim, :Dopóki ich głód i mór nie wytępi. :Gdyby nie byli wsparci przez tych, którzy :Tu być powinni, wyszlibyśmy na nich :I dalibyśmy im poczuć na karkach :Hart naszych mieczów. :Krzyk kobiet za sceną. :Cóż to znów za wrzawa? SEJTON :To krzyki kobiet, miłościwy panie. :Oddala się. MAKBET :Dawno już smaku trwogi zapomniałem: :Był czas, gdym drętwiał, słysząc głos puszczyka, :Gdy przy słuchaniu powieści o strachach :Włos mi się jeżył i prężył na głowie, :Jakby był żywy; czas ten prędko minął; :Przeładowałem się okropnościami: :Spoufalone z zgrozą zmysły moje :Stępiały na wpływ wrażeń. :Sejton powraca. :Co znaczyły :Te krzyki? SEJTON :Panie, królowa umarła! MAKBET :Powinna była umrzeć nieco później; :Czego się było tak śpieszyć z tą wieścią? :Ciągle to jutro, jutro i znów jutro :Wije się w ciasnym kółku od dnia do dnia :Aż do ostatniej głoski czasokresu; :A wszystkie wczora to były pochodnie, :Które głupocie naszej przyświecały :W drodze do śmierci. Zgaśnij, wątłe światło! :Życie jest tylko przechodnim półcieniem, :Nędznym aktorem, który swoją rolę :Przez parę godzin wygrawszy na scenie :W nicość przepada - powieścią idioty, :Głośną, wrzaskliwą, a nic nie znaczącą. :Żołnierz wchodzi. :Przyszedłeś zrobić użytek z języka, :Mów prędko! ŻOŁNIERZ ''' :Panie, przychodzęć oznajmić :Coś, co powiedzieć mogę, że widziałem, :Ale sam nie wiem, jak powiedzieć. '''MAKBET :Powiedz, :Jak możesz. ŻOŁNIERZ ''' :Kiedy odbywałem wartę :Owdzie na wzgórzu, spojrzałem ku Birnam: :Wtem las, zdawało mi się najwyraźniej, :Zaczął się ruszać z miejsca. '''MAKBET chwytając go za pierś '' :Kłamiesz, łotrze! 'ŻOŁNIERZ ' :Wywrzyj, o panie, na mnie swój gniew cały, :Jeśli tak nie jest. O trzy mile w dali :Widać go, jak się rusza i posuwa :Prosto w tę stronę. '''MAKBET' :Jeśli fałsz donosisz, :Dopóty żywcem wisieć nie przestaniesz, :Aż umrzesz z głodu; jeśli prawdę mówisz, :Wolno ci będzie tak uczynić ze mną. :Teraz poznaję dwuznaczność wyrazów :Wiecznego mego wroga, który, kłamiąc :Pozorem prawdy, mówił mi zdradziecko: :"Nie bój się, póki las Birnam nie przyjdzie :Pod mury twego Dunzynanu. " Otóż :Zbliża się jakiś las do Dunzynanu! :Dalej, do broni! do broni! i naprzód! :Jestli to prawda, nie mam czego czekać, :Na nic mi zostać, na nic mi uciekać, :Zbrzydło mi słońce; rad bym, żeby cała :Budowa świata w proch się rozleciała. :Uderzcie w dzwony! Dmij, wichrze! wrzej, toni! :Mamli umierać, umrę z mieczem w dłoni. :Wychodzą. '' Scena szósta :''Tamże. Równina przed zamkiem. :Przy odgłosie muzyki wojennej wchodzą z chorągwiami: Malkolm, stary Siward, Makduf i żołnierze z gałęziami w ręku. MALKOLM :Jesteśmy już dość blisko; rzućcie teraz :Precz te zielone zasłony i w całym :Blasku okażcie się tym, czym jesteście. :Ty, mój szanowny wuju, wespół z swoim :Szlachetnym synem, stoczysz wstępną bitwę, :A zacny Makduf i my baczyć będziem, :Co pozostanie dalej do zrobienia :Zgodnie z przyjętym planem. SIWARD :Bądźcie zdrowi. :Jeśli wróg tylko czekać nam nie każe, :Czy walczyć umiem, wnet plac boju wskaże. MAKDUF :Zadmijcie w trąby! zlejcie wszystkie tchnienia :W tych krwi heroldów, śmierci i zniszczenia. :Wychodzą. :Okrzyk wojenny i odgłos trąb nieustający. Scena siódma :Tamże. Inna część równiny. '' :''Wchodzi Makbet. MAKBET :W ostęp mnie wzięli: nie mogę uciekać, :Jak niedźwiedź muszę psiarni stawić czoło. :Któż jest ten, co się nie rodził z kobiety? :Tego się tylko mam bać lub nikogo. :Młody Siward wchodzi. '' '''MŁODY SIWARD ' :Jak się nazywasz? MAKBET :Zadrżysz, gdy usłyszysz. MŁODY SIWARD ''' :Nie, choćbyś gorsze nazwisko wymienił :Od wszystkich w piekle znanych. '''MAKBET :Makbet jestem. MŁODY SIWARD ''' :Makbet! Sam szatan nie mógł wyrzec nazwy :Nienawistniejszej dla mojego ucha. '''MAKBET :Straszniejszej chyba. MŁODY SIWARD ''' :Kłamiesz, podły zbóju! :Zaraz ci zadam fałsz tym mieczem. :''Walczą. '' :''Młody Siward pada. '' '''MAKBET :Tyś był z kobiety zrodzon: leż junaku! :Igraszką dla mnie miecze i sztylety, :Póki je dzierży mąż zrodzon z kobiety. :Wychodzi. :Makduf wchodzi. MAKDUF :Zgiełk był w tej stronie. Ukaż się, zbrodniarzu: :Gdybyś legł z innej dłoni, a nie z mojej, :Duch mojej żony i duchy mych dziatek :Wiecznie by za to mnie prześladowały. :Nie mogę godzić w czerń, co swoje dłonie :W najem oddała. Albo się na tobie, :Makbecie, stępi ostrze mego miecza, :Albo nietknięte powróci do pochwy. :Tam on być musi: ta donośna wrzawa :Wskazuje, że tam rzeź toczy się krwawa :Pod wodzą kogoś niepospolitego. :O losie, daj mi go znaleźć! niczego :Więcej nie żądam. :Wychodzi. :Malkolm i stary Siward wchodzą. SIWARD :Tędy, milordzie; zamek już się poddał, :Ludzie tyrana walczą po dwu stronach, :Ale i tanom nie brak animuszu. :Sam dzień po twej się opowiada stronie. :Już prawie koniec. MALKOLM :Spotkaliśmy wrogów, :Co zamiast przeciw nam walczyć, walczyli :Przy boku naszym. SIWARD :Wnijdź, panie, do zamku. :Wychodzą. '' :''Makbet wraca. MAKBET :Mamli rzymskiego głupca naśladując :Przebić się własnym mieczem? Nie! dopóki :Życie przed sobą widzę, wolę raczej :Przeszywać cudze piersi. :Makduf wraca. MAKDUF :Stój, psie z piekła! MAKBET :Nie unikałem nikogo prócz ciebie: :Odstąp! krew twoich i tak mi już dosyć :Cięży na duszy. MAKDUF :Nie mam słów: mój wszystek :Głos jest w tym mieczu; okrutniku, sroższy :Nad wszelki wyraz ludzkiego języka! :Walczą. '' '''MAKBET' :Próżno się trudzisz: równie byś potrafił :Przeciąć powietrze mieczem jak mnie zranić; :Zwróć więc to ostrze na tych, których ciała :Ciosy się mogą imać; moje życie :Zaczarowane: nikt zrodzon z kobiety :Nie zdoła mi go odjąć. MAKDUF :Zwątp więc w czary! :Zapytaj tego anioła, któremu :Sprzedałeś duszę, toć powie, że Makduf :Przedwcześnie z łona matki był wypruty. MAKBET :Przeklęty język, co mi to powiada! :Czuję, jak męska dzielność we mnie mięknie. :Przekleństwo owym szalbierskim potęgom, :Które nas duszą dwuznacznymi słowy! :Przynoszą złote obietnice uszom, :A odbierają je oczekiwaniom. :Nie walczę z tobą. MAKDUF :Więc poddaj się, tchórzu, :I żyj, by palcem cię pokazywano. :Obraz twój, niby arcyrzadkiej bestii, :Jakie nam w budach są pokazywane, :Na drągu zatknąć każem i pod spodem :Położym napis: Tu jest do widzenia :Krwiożerczy podlec! MAKBET :Nie poddam się! nie chcę :Całować ziemi u nóg tego żaka :Malkolma ani motłochowi służyć :Za przedmiot obelg. Nie! Chociaż las Birnam :Przyszedł pod mury Dunzynanu, chociaż :Ty się z kobiety nie zrodzonym mienisz, :Dotrwam do końca. Pod schroną tej tarczy :Bezpieczna moja pierś; złóż się, Makdufie! :Niech potępiony będzie, kto się znuży :I pierwszy krzyknie: "Stój! Nie mogę dłużej! " :Walcząc, wychodzą. Odwrót. :Przy odgłosie trąb i kotłów wchodzą z wojskiem i chorągwiami Malkolm i stary Siward , Rosse, Lennox, Angus, Menteith i Caithness. MALKOLM :Rad bym tu widzieć tych, których nam braknie. SIWARD :Ktoś musiał ubyć; ale dzień tak piękny :Tanio, jak widzę, został okupiony. MALKOLM :Makdufa braknie i waszego syna. ROSSE :Syn wasz, milordzie, wypłacił dług męstwu: :Póty żył, póki nie wyszedł na męża; :Zaledwie tego walecznością dowiódł, :Nie ustępując na krok z miejsca walki, :Padł jak bohater. SIWARD :A więc zginął? ROSSE :Tak jest. :I z pola bitwy został uniesiony; :A gdyby boleść wasza wyrównała :Wartości straty, nie miałaby granic. SIWARD :Gdzież on ma rany? z przodu? ROSSE :Tak, na czole. SIWARD :Niechajże będzie wojownikiem Boga! :Choćbym miał tylu synów, ile włosów, :Piękniejszej dla nich nie żądałbym śmierci: :W ten sposób nucę mu hymn pogrzebowy. MALKOLM :Godzien on, żeby bardziej go żałować, :I ten żal serce moje uzupełni. SIWARD :Dlaczego bardziej? powiedziano przecie, :Że dług żołnierza sumiennie wypłacił; :Bóg więc z nim! Oto przybywa pociecha. :Makduf wchodzi niosąc głowę Makbeta zatkniętą na włóczni. MAKDUF :Cześć ci, o królu! bo teraz nim jesteś. :Przywłaszczyciela głowa na tej włóczni :I uciśniony kraj nasz znów jest wolny. :Widzę wokoło ciebie perły państwa, :Serca ich wtórzą memu pozdrowieniu, :Niechże i głosy ich złączą się z moim, :Wołając: "Witaj! witaj, królu Szkocji! " WSZYSCY :Witaj nam! witaj, witaj, królu Szkocji! :Odgłos trąb. '' '''MALKOLM' :Nie potrzebujem długiego namysłu :Do porachunku z waszymi zasługi :I skwitowania się. Zacni tanowie :I mili bracia, bądźcie od tej pory :Hrabiami, którym to mianem zaszczytnym :Nikogo jeszcze nie nazwała Szkocja. :Co pozostaje więcej do zrobienia :I czego może stan rzeczy wymagać :Jak przywołanie na powrót do kraju :Wygnanych naszych przyjaciół, co zbiegli :Przed zasadzkami czujnego ciemięstwa, :Wyśladowanie krwawych pomocników :Tego zmarłego oprawcy i jego :Szatańskiej żony, która jak słyszałem, :Sama gwałtowną sobie śmierć zadała - :To i co jeszcze prócz tego wypadnie, :Przy łasce nieba spełnić tuszym sobie :W właściwym czasie, miejscu i sposobie. :Wam, ile wydać pierś nasza sposobna, :Składamy dzięki, każdemu z osobna :I wszystkim, których na dzień wyznaczony :Na koronację wzywamy do Skony. :''Odgłos trąb. '' :''Wychodzą. '' Kategoria:Makbet